An Outcast's Story
by MysticalVengeance
Summary: A story about Shiori having never met Keima and suffering from a severe case of leukemia. The story tells her story about how she prepares to die


**An Outcast's Story** by MysticalVengeance

I've always gone through many struggles in life. I've never had any friends, I am never noticed, and when I try to talk no one will listen. I am an outcast. The only things in my life that have ever brought me joy are books. To me, books tell stories of a life I want to have. Through adventure, romance, comedy, and drama, I can get it all in books. This is why I work at my school library. It gives me a purpose, but most of all I can be surrounded by hundreds of books everyday. My life could not be better, right? Wrong. That is because I am currently suffering from Leukemia, a type of blood cancer.

The day I got diagnosed with Leukemia was a day I will never forget. It was a normal day, I was sitting in the library reading my 54th book of the month when all of a sudden I felt a strange pain in my body. I didn't think to much of it, because it was common for me. I have suffered from fevers, headaches, and random body pain all my life, however this one was especially bad. I went home and told my mother about it, and when I showed her where it hurt we noticed a big bruise. I became scared at that moment. I told my mother that I had not banged myself or injured myself in anyway. After I was done explaining, my mother decided to call my doctor. Lucky for us the doctor had an opening and I went in to see her right away. When I got checked out by my doctor, she told me that something did not seem right and went out of the room to get another doctor's opinion. Now if a doctor tells you something does not seem right, then you would generally freak out, however I just froze. I did not know what to expect, all I knew was that it could not have been good. When the doctor came back she entered with two other doctors. They all examined me and told me that I needed to be rushed to the hospital. I was scared, and my mom was in tears. We knew that something bad was going on and that when we went to the hospital we both be returning home in tears. We were right. The hospital told us that I had a severe case of Leukemia, and that I had caught it to late. Those words changed my life. I realized that in the 17 years of my life I had accounted for nothing. In a way I was almost happy, I thought to myself that maybe I would become like one of those fun-loving, carefree girls I read about in books. Maybe dieing will be a good thing after all.

The days after I found out about my cancer were the worst days of my life. My teachers announced to the students at my school about my illness and told them all to wish me good health, however that did not really work. Most of the students had the same reply to this announcement, "Who's that?" Those words together were probably the worst things that someone can say. It made me realize how much of an outsider and a loser I really was. All my life I tried to make friends but apparently that was for nothing. Why should I have even wasted my time on making friends? After all, books are the closest things to friends that I have. Books are all I need in the rest of my short life to make me happy.

As the days passed, I grew weaker and weaker. I knew that my time was up soon, but there was something I had to do before I died. My last day of school was the day I will change my life. Right before the morning assembly, I rushed to the library and picked up my favorite book. This book was about how a fairy got its wings and was able to fly. The story inside was very special to me because it gave me hope and confidence. With it I ran to the main building for morning assembly.

As morning assembly was almost over I did something unspeakable. I walked up on stage with my book and a microphone in my hands and yelled. I yelled so loud that everyone stared. With their attention, I finally spoke, with tears filling my eyes:

"My name is Shiori Shiomiya, and I have cancer. This is the last time you will ever see me again. Although most of you don't know who I am, I will miss all of you."

With this said, I dropped to the floor and died. The last thing I heard was the sound of crying from the students and teachers in the school.


End file.
